


I Thought You Might Want To Know (Swan Queen)

by mikeyislame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drunk Emma, F/F, I have no regrets, Swan Queen - Freeform, because I'm lonely, emma getting shitfaced, enjoy, im not sorry, its gay guys, lesbians because why the fuck not, please give me feedback, regina being bittersweet, swanqueen - Freeform, wattpad gets me nowhere so i am here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyislame/pseuds/mikeyislame
Summary: emma and regina go out for drinks, emma gets drunk and she spills a secret or two.





	I Thought You Might Want To Know (Swan Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> second one shot! this took quite a while because i've hit quite a case of writer's block. but i got it out so here you go.

"i'm not drinking. just incase you get too drunk and i need to drive you home." regina said seriously, watching emma take a long swig of her beer. "whatever floats your boat, madame mayor." emma laughed softly, "i'm drinking, because i want to have fun." regina scoffed and shook her head.

less than an hour in, emma was more than drunk.

"r-regina do you ever get li-like y-you-you're with someone and you get all red an-and tingly? like you-you just blush repeatedly at ev-everything they do is adorable?" emma spluttered out, slightly slurring.  
"emma, calm down. it's the beer talking. no more." the brunette sighed irritatedly, emma had not stopped talking nonsense since the beer made her stomach buzz and her hands tingle.   
"just drive me home please, i can already feel my hangover planning against me."  
"emma, you could do something st-" regina tried explaining but was cut off by a now emotional miss swan.   
"i love you. bring me home with you." emma was on the verge of tears, lip quivering and eyes watering.  
"emma, you're drunk. i'm bringing you to your house and that is it. understood?" regina tightened her grip on her steering wheel as if to lessen her pain, but nothing helped. emma just kept mumbling nonsense about how she didn't have to be drunk to know she loves her.  
regina again, tightened her grip on the steering wheel.   
"emma, if you don't shut the fuck up i'm going to scream. your drunk bullshit is making me lightheaded and i just want to punch you in the mouth. so shut. the. fuck. up." regina spat and emma immediately silenced. for about two minutes. she soon began sobbing, apologizing and begging the woman driving to just bring her to her mansion on 108 mifflin street. eventually she gave in, emma promising she'll stop talking if she brings her home with her. and she did.   
"regina did-did you really-"  
"no. i did not actually want to punch you in the mouth. now shut up. there's a pack of toothbrushes under the sink in my bathroom. goodnight miss swan." regina spoke in a less annoyed tone and went up to her room.

emma had passed out in the bathroom while brushing her teeth, straight to the floor with a loud smack, waking regina up. regina was not at all in the mood to drag an obliterated emma downstairs to the leather couch in her office, so she settled for her bed instead. she laid her down gently, taking off her shoes and jacket, along with her over shirt and thick skinny jeans. leaving the pale blonde in a white tank top and black boy short underwear. her makeup still on, definitely smeared and stained. the shorter woman took her hair band out of her hair, letting the golden curls frame her tear stained cheeks. she caressed her cheek softly with her thumb, sighing.

"oh, emma."

in the morning, regina woke up enveloped in emma's arms. she craned her neck to see a blonde mess almost completely covering the sleeping woman's face. in all honesty, regina couldn't make a clear explanation as to how or when the two of them came to be in this position. if she remembered correctly, regina was on the other side of the bed and at least half a foot away from emma. either way, they were there and it was now. there was no room for explanation nor did regina care for one. in some twisted way (or at least in regina's mind, she didn't like the thought of sharing a bed with miss swan), she enjoyed being wrapped up in emma's arms. the blonde woman shifted and breathed in the other woman's lavender scent, fluttering her eyes open and looking around.   
"what the-" emma stuttered out before regina turned around and looked surprisingly calm.   
"well good morning to you too miss swan. how hungover are you?" regina smirked, knowing just how much emma would pay for last night.   
"i need advil. like right now." emma held her head, a bruise had formed on her shoulder from falling in the bathroom, which she did not remember at all,  
"and some water too."  
"you also need some ice for that bruise."

 

fin.


End file.
